


With This, I Say Goodbye

by real_phy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Beginnings, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Memory Loss, Panwink Fic Fest, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: Being sent back to the world for one particular reason was what Guanlin really intended, not to be forced back into whirlwinds of emotional torture, creating new memories and to fall in love over Park Jihoon all over again. Besides, he just really had to say goodbye.Written For The Prompt: Forever has 7 letters, So does Goodbye





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, and I'm finally back. For real. I blessed everyone with multiple updates for new fanfictions and sequels but this time, this is for a writing contest which was held in Asianfanfics and I challenged myself to join in. Being the loyal wannable I am, I would be writing this fic with my favorite ship, Panwink and Nielwink. I hope everyone would enjoy with it! This will be a chaptered story. Enjoy!
> 
> My asianfanfics account is @_183cmsguan

_“Can I please get that chocolate one? Yes that one on the top.”_

It was a busy day, the Christmas carols booming on the speaker repeating the sentence ‘ _Santa Claus is coming to town’_ and it’s enough for Guanlin to know that it was indeed the most wonderful time of the year. Not just that, but the fact that white cottony snow was falling onto the ground like the pitter patter of a rain, the Christmas lights seen almost everywhere because today was finally _Christmas Eve._ Let’s just say, for Guanlin, this day was more than just Christmas Eve.

“What should I write here, sir?” The counter girl gave Guanlin a smile, before Guanlin ponders over it, knowing how his fiancé pretty much loved _extra_ things, a simple ‘Happy 3rd Anniversary’ wouldn’t be enough.

So with a smile, Guanlin tells the girl what should be written on the cake because today, yes, today was exactly the exact same day where Guanlin confessed to Park Jihoon, his fiancé of 6 months, boyfriend for 2 years. It seems just like yesterday where Guanlin was kneeling onto the grasses of their school yard, cheeks heavily tinted with red as he holds up a big snowman plushie, almost the whole entire school knowing that Lai Guanlin was finally, finally confessing his Jupiter-sized crush for the elder.

 It also seems just like yesterday where Jihoon tugged Guanlin up on his wrist, grabbing the huge snowman plushie, standing on the tip of his toes as he leaves a small chaste kiss to Guanlin’s lips. Whispering a small _‘I’m yours.’_ to his lips and Guanlin would never forget the day, December 24th. The day where snow felt like flowers pouring over them, Jihoon safely tucked in his arms.

He leaves the store with a holiday greeting from the staffs, the sound of the bell chime rings, the box of chocolate cake held tightly onto one of his grasp, his free hand dialing Jihoon’s number.

“Hi baby, where are you?” Jihoon’s soft voice were heard on the other line and Guanlin just couldn’t help but let out a pleasant sigh, hearing his voice was enough for Guanlin to feel as if the world gave him everything, and even if that’s true, Park Jihoon was literally perfect for him.

“I’m on my way home. I’ll see you in ten. I love you.” Guanlin replies back, voice soft as he ends the call, tucking his phone back to his pockets. It was getting colder and the snow was getting heavier, and so Guanlin sets foot on his car, driving his way to their shared apartment, the smile never leaving his lips.

It was 4 minutes in when Guanlin’s phone rang, and just by what the law said, he obviously can’t open his phone, but it’s _Park Jihoon._ His Park Jihoon, currently calling him and he thinks it was safe enough to answer it because the blaring of the red light was enough to know that it was fine.

_“Hey Baby? What’s wrong?”_ Guanlin furrowed his eyebrows, tapping impatiently on the car wheel.

_“I missed you already, where are you?”_ Jihoon’s voice was obvious , laced with impatience and Guanlin laughs at the thought of seeing red-faced Park Jihoon trudging on their living room, his hand on his hips as he would pucker his lips every time he’s impatient.

“It wouldn’t take me forever to go there baby. My love for you would even be longer than this, like you know, _forever. I promise.”_ Guanlin whispers the last two words, cheeks heating up on its own as he hears Jihoon’s cute laughter.

_“Alright. Get home quickly.”_ Jihoon agrees, this time, he’s the one who ended the call and Guanlin puts his phone down, head bowed down as he stepped on the gas pedal again.

Though he hears a loud honking, head immediately shooting up as he steps on the break pedal, but the inevitable happened.

It’s as if the world slowed down, what he could felt was the shards of glass from the car window, hearing the glass shatter was one sign that he was _doomed._ The next thing he know was he was lying on his side, lightheaded as he hears people screaming for help, his strength seeping out of him and he sees his phone, despite being shattered from the impact of what just happened, he sees Jihoon’s contact name, ringing again and Guanlin wanted to pick it up, but his arms wouldn’t let him, he felt a thick liquid drizzling down the heavy stinging in his head and he’s getting even more light headed, dizzy and his vision was fuzzy.

_Am I dying? Is this even real?_

Guanlin recalls in his head, and suddenly the ability of breathing was hard to do, it feels like you needed to exert much more effort in trying to inhale and exhale. The last thing he sees, despite his blurry vision was Jihoon’s text.

_Jihoon: I’m coming to get you. Please reply, where are you?_

Received 2:34 PM

With that, Guanlin’s vision fades no matter how hard he tries to fight back, no matter how much he wanted to tell Jihoon that he’s okay, he shouldn’t go there, the thought of seeing Jihoon break down miserably in the scene was too much for Guanlin.

 

_________________________________

 

“Oh my god. What the fuck was that dream.” Guanlin jolts awake, carding his slender fingers through his hair, before letting his eyes flutter open.

“You aren’t even in paradise yet, but you’re already cursing this much.” A faint voice, almost in a dreamy-like state was heard, probably next to him?

“Paradise?” Guanlin turns around, seeing a boy, with the smallest face and the oddest thing was he was wearing this obnoxious white _everything._

“Wake up. You’re dead. This is like, the temporary place to stay in when you still can’t go to paradise because you made one thing that you didn’t do.” His voice was so dreamy and it was honestly enough for Guanlin to go back to sleep but his statement literally made Guanlin wake up in his trance.

“Dead? Pardon?” Guanlin’s brows furrowed, before looking down, only to find himself wearing the same hideous white clothing that the other one was wearing.

“My name’s Jinyoung. I’m your guardian, for a temporary time that is.” Jinyoung reaches out for a handshake and Guanlin was hesitant to say the least, but he does anyways.

“So Guanlin, tell me. Why do you want to stay so much in this temporary place where we can even go to the paradise now, dumbass. Stop making my stay longer, I’ve stayed here for like, almost 4 years, give me peace!” Jinyoung whined at him, agony evident in his figure as he literally almost sobbed at Guanlin’s face.

“That’s not true. I’m not dead.. Am I?” Guanlin was still confused, his gaze literally going here and there but the fact that he was in this small cabin where plants were so vivid, everything was so bright and Guanlin was terried.

“It’s such a shame you died way too early. You’re just like.. 18?”  His face showed pity and Guanlin just wanted to go back to sleep and wake the fuck up because no he can’t be dead, not like this, not when he’s still not married to Park Jihoon, not when he didn’t even said goodbye-

“That’s it.. So that’s why you wanted to stay here for a little longer. You know what. It’s been 4 years. We died on the same day and I don’t know how you just woken up after 4 years. You haven’t said goodbye?” Jinyoung tilted his head, wanting Guanlin to tell him a bit more.

“How did you even..” Guanlin’s face showed horror before Jinyoung started laughing.

“I’m your guardian, again. Do I need to repeat it for the third time?”

“Okay. Guardian. Listen. Yes. That’s it. I still haven’t said goodbye to him. I just wanted to. I can’t leave him like this, just no.” Guanlin begged, getting on his knees as he takes Jinyoung’s hands, clutching onto them desperately.

“Guanlin.. You’re gonna regret it. Do you really want to go back there? I won’t be there. I’ll just stay here watching you.” Jinyoung hesitated before squinting at Guanlin’s pleading state.

“Please. I’m begging you. Just this once. I promise I’m gonna come back as soon as I say goodbye. Please, Jinyoung, please.” Guanlin pleads further before he hears a heavy sigh leaving Jinyoung’s lips.

“Alright. We’re gonna make a deal. I’ll give you a month to fix all of this, then you come back here, okay?” Jinyoung thought of it deeply, brows scrunching as he squints even harder to Guanlin’s gaze.

“ _Please.”_ Was what the only word that left Guanlin’s lips.

_“Alright, good luck, you’re seriously gonna regret it.”_ Jinyoung said before a heavy burst of light greeted Guanlin’s vision, using his arm to cover his poor eyes.

As soon as the magical light thing was finally gone, Guanlin was standing on the pavements, looking around, he touched his face, then he went down, touching the ground and Guanlin, was sent back to life. _Temporarily._

“Okay, Park Jihoon. I need to get to you. Where on earth are you.” Guanlin whispered to himself, shoving his hands on his pocket to find his phone but then again his dumb ass remembered that _woah, he died, no phone for you._

He gazes at the place, and it felt all too familiar for him. _Was this…_

_Was this the exact same place where.._

_Where Jihoon and I stayed?_

As if Guanlin literally just experienced the greatest miracle in his life.. or death. The apartment was literally still there, but this time, there was a tall guy, a bulky guy which was setting up the Christmas lights..

_Wait what?_

Christmas lights. What was the month again? Guanlin felt his palms went clammy, hoping it wasn’t December but as if the odds literally hated Guanlin after giving him miracle, the front door opened, a guy with big puffy red cheeks came out, his hair blonde and Guanlin felt his heart skip a beat.

It was _his Jihoon._ Though not quite sure how to approach him oh-so-casually because hey he literally just died, and what year was it again? He just can’t go in front of Jihoon and say _“Hey. I’m back from the dead, but I’m breathing right now. I just came to say goodbye.”_

That’s just not how it works and Guanlin was frozen in his spot, licking his lips again and again and he feels 16 all over again, he feels like he’s going to kneel down for Jihoon again, just like how he confessed to him when he was 16. It felt all too real. So Guanlin braces himself, bold steps taken cautiously as he approached their shared apartment.

The bulky guy turned around first with Jihoon still busy having a fight with the tangled mess of Christmas lights.

“Hello. I’m here for Park Jihoon.” Guanlin cleared his throat, a small polite smile appeared on his lips as the bulky guy checked him out first and Guanlin was quite terrified because is this Jihoon’s cousin ready to charge at him.

“Park Jihoon? You mean Kang Jihoon?” The bulky guy corrected him, nudging Jihoon by his shoulder.

_Kang Jihoon?_ Is this seriously the same world as he just lived and died on because how on earth did Park Jihoon just became Kang Jihoon?

“ _Yes babe?”_ Jihoon turned to the bulky guy, removing the earphones in both of his ears and once he turned around, Guanlin swears that he could hear a dramatic back ground music. Though, that wasn’t what his focus was right now, it was the fact that his Jihoon just called this bulky man as _babe_ and Guanlin felt like clenching his fists, ready to charge at this guy.

“He’s looking for you. What do you want? You must be Jihoon’s co-worker. I’m Kang Daniel, Jihoon’s husband. It’s nice meeting you.” The Daniel guy threw a bright smile at Guanlin and it was too bright, he bets it was even brighter than his own forehead.

Then it suddenly just dawned on him. _Kang Jihoon. Babe. Their shared apartment with a bulky guy. Co-worker Guanlin._ Damn. His Park Jihoon was now married with this Kang Daniel and Guanlin was far too shock more than to be hurt right now, despite the fact that he can practically hear his heart tear into pieces at the new found knowledge. He wanted to discover one more thing about this though.

“Co-worker?” Jihoon, this time, turned around, tutting his lips as he squints at Guanlin. _Please remember me. Please remember me. Please remember your husband who just died like 4 years ago._

“You seem familiar. Though he’s not my co-worker I think? Or are you?” Jihoon’s statement just made Guanlin’s heart dropped down to the floor in millions of shattered pieces and right now he just wanted to turn around, walk away, probably get hit by a car so he could return to the place of the dead because this was torture. _All his efforts in his living, wasted._

“Yeah. I’m a co-worker. My name’s Guanlin. Lai Guanlin.” It took all of his will power for his voice not to shake as he reaches out for a handshake, a forced smile evident on his lips.

_“Oh. I don’t remember you though?”_ Jihoon tilts his head before motioning for Guanlin to go inside. “Come in. Have a drink!” A bright smile was sent towards Guanlin, which undoubtedly made his heart skip a beat and he’s way too confused on what to feel right now, Daniel currently patting his back as he was dragged by Jihoon inside.

Guanlin honestly wanted to say _no, I’m fine_ but as soon as he takes a step to the household, their carpet was still there quoting _forever and always,_ which honestly made Guanlin take a deep inhale, raising his head to stare at the walls, which used to have both of their polaroids scattered everywhere. Now, though, it was as if he couldn’t even recognize the apartment.

It was littered with frames of Daniel and Jihoon’s photos, Guanlin wanted to look away, but _he can’t._ The way Jihoon’s cute bright smiles were evident on each photos were enough for Guanlin to hurt inside even more, until his eyes landed on one photo that he desperately wanted to have before.

“That’s our wedding photo!” Jihoon exclaims eagerly, a mug of hot chocolate in his small hands as he gives it to Guanlin. Guanlin was forced to sit down, his knees suddenly weak and he felt like this place was supposed to be his home but now, it’s like complete hell.

“That’s so cute.” Guanlin compliments, half bitterly but sincere, bringing the mouth of the cup in his lips, the taste of the all too familiar hot chocolate made him weaker in regret because this was too much to take in one day.

“So why are you here, again?” Jihoon interjects, Guanlin almost choking on the drink he has been devouring before he clears his throat, gaze unwavering as he stares directly at Jihoon.

_Why is this harder to do?_

Guanlin was about to speak up until an all too familiar voice was heard in his mind. … _Jinyoung._

_What are you waiting for. Say Goodbye._

Just like that, Guanlin’s mind was quick to turn into another direction as he smiles at Jihoon.

“It’s just that, I remembered you lived in this place. I was strolling around and it would be too rude if I wouldn’t greet.” Guanlin gave himself a pat in the back for the made up excuse.

“Oh, that’s cute.” Jihoon nodded, before Guanlin finished the mug of hot chocolate in one go, quick to bow at Jihoon. “Thank you for the hot chocolate. It’s..” _my personal favorite._ “It was delicious.” Guanlin finishes off, before Jihoon guided him to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow..” Guanlin purses his lips, fixing his jacket before Daniel waved at him. “Take care, kiddo.” He greeted before Guanlin started walking away from the apartment they used to call their home, and Guanlin walked, and walked until he ended up in this lone bench, as ironic as it sounded, this bench literally feels what Guanlin was currently feeling.

 

 

As if on cue, Jinyoung appeared out of nowhere, but this time instead of wearing a hilarious white suit, he’s wearing winter clothing and he almost seemed real, but only Guanlin can.. see him.

_“I told you, you’d regret it.”_


	2. Getting To Know You.. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright. I’m gonna hire you as my coffee maker.” Jihoon joked as he sees Guanlin turning around and Guanlin felt 16 all over again, wanting to just run and yell into his fists because Jihoon just made him feel this way again, dismissing the fact that they’re really going back from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, I'm gonna update in consecutive hours because I really want my ideas to flush it together before it will completely be flushed out of my mind. Enjoy for this Chapter! I'll see y'all again in a few hours!

_“I told you, you’d regret it.”_ Jinyoung whispered beside Guanlin. His gaze fixed on the snowman right in front of them and Guanlin wanted to yell in frustration because literally, all his hardwork back when he was alive and well was now gone. The memories of him to Jihoon was buried as if he didn’t even existed at all.

“And if you’re asking why he forgot about you.. It was one of the conditions. He had to forget you, even the people around you. You will be alive for 30 days. After that, their memories will return for you.” Jinyoung tells him, crossing his arms, side eyeing Guanlin.

 _“This is not fair.”_ Guanlin’s words were muffled, face buried in his hands.

“It is. You had to learn and let go. Guanlin. It has been 4 years since you died. You can’t just expect Jihoon to mope around for you always as if you’d return, because even if you did returned like this, he would yearn for you to come back again. He’s happy with Daniel. Let him go.” Each words that brushed Guanlin’s heart delivered intense pain and longing. “If you love him, let him go.” Jinyoung added, reaching out to brush Guanlin’s fringe.

“Is this really the end?” Guanlin looked up, tears clinging onto his eyelashes and Jinyoung was quick to wipe his tears, nodding at Guanlin’s words.

“Now let’s go. Let’s go give that goodbye.” Jinyoung said, grabbing Guanlin’s wrist gently before Guanlin was quick to pry his hand away.

“I can’t.”

Jinyoung turned around, he was surprised, his mouth opening in shock as he hears Guanlin’s words.

“What? What more do you want to do? You’re dead, Guanlin. You’re dead.” Jinyoung massages his nosebridge, as if wanting to plant that thought in Guanlin’s head.

“I just can’t.. Give me more time. Please. I promise, I’ll say goodbye.. sooner.” Guanlin answered, his eyes pleading as he looks at Jinyoung and Jinyoung was quick to close his eyes because Guanlin’s eyes were literally similar to that of a puppy’s and Jinyoung heaved a deep sigh. “Okay, _fine_. You do you.”

“ _I’ve got one more favor though_.” Guanlin added.

 

_________________________________

 

The sweet aroma of coffee bursted into Guanlin’s nostrils and he couldn’t help but scrunch his nose because firstly, he _hated_ coffees. Though he knows someone who loves them so much he’s afraid this particular someone would suddenly shake in too much caffeine intake.

As soon as the slide of the glass door was heard, he tilts his head up from his desk.

_Park Jihoon._

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he stares at Jihoon’s rushing form, his hair disheleved as he mumbles apologies to the other workers.

As if it was really already planned up in his mind, the memory of meeting Jihoon for the very first time flashed in his mind, but instead of Jihoon rushing past through office desks, Jihoon was rushing past through class desks, his uniform disheleved, his hair was also a mess and his cheeks were red from all the panting and running he did.

_He never changed._

He’s still late as always and Guanlin let out a bitter chuckle at the memory, curse him and his mind, because it definitely tortures him at the right time as well. Also, Bless Bae Jinyoung for doing his favor because he literally begged for the shorter guy, like 3 times before his favor was granted. He told Jinyoung to change his background in the world. He had to work in the same office as Jihoon does, he had to make people know him as if he has been the new _taiwanese_ boy in the office who just transferred like a month ago and so on and so forth.

_This was his chance._

He stood up from his cubicle, grabbing the cup of steaming hot coffee, adjusting his suit before carding his fingers through his hair. Not to mention the fact that Guanlin literally was the youngest in this place that people somehow still addresses him as a kid but he doesn’t care about them really.

He went to Jihoon’s cubicle, patting the desk gently to garner Jihoon’s attention.

 _“Oh. Guanlin! You’re indeed a co-worker. Why haven’t I noticed you before?”_ Jihoon squinted at Guanlin, tilting his head before his gaze landed on the cup of coffee in Guanlin’s hand. Mouth almost watering and Guanlin had the urge to squeeze Jihoon’s cheek but _no,_ not yet.

“I usually just stay in my cubicle, hyung. I just transferred here a month ago, remember?” Guanlin placed the cup of coffee in Jihoon’s desk and Jihoon’s gaze averted from the cup to Guanlin’s face.

“It’s for you, hyung. It’s a.. thank you gift for giving me that hot chocolate yesterday.” He grins at Jihoon, shrugging his shoulders.

The next thing had just happened way too fast for Guanlin to dodge and guess what? Jihoon just winked at him. _Park Jihoon, the boy who literally looks like a puppy, just winked at him._

“You’re welcome, really. Thanks for this. God, you’re gonna be my daily coffee giver, now. I’m blessed.” Jihoon moaned in happiness, quick to take a sip at the coffee, and for once, his eyes were wide in shock.

Guanlin grins in triumph, before telling himself off, about to turn around before his wrist was grabbed by Park Jihoon himself.

“Excuse me. How on earth did you know how I like my coffee?” Jihoon asks, still too shock for he had just tasted the same exact coffee that he loved so much. With extra cream, extra sugar and for it to be steaming hot.

_Please remember me._

“You really.. don’t know.. do you?” Guanlin asked, turning back around to face Jihoon, leaning down as he faces Jihoon, squinting at the elder.

“Know what?” Jihoon scrunches his face and Guanlin’s resolve breaks because _Damn You Park Jihoon And Your Cute Face._ Guanlin sighed, raising both of his hands up in defense.

“I basically make everyone’s coffee here. You told me your preferred coffee to me before.” Guanlin reasoned out, hoping his excuse was enough before Jihoon shrugged, still squinting before he sighs.

“Alright. I’m gonna hire you as my coffee maker.” Jihoon joked as he sees Guanlin turning around and Guanlin felt 16 all over again, wanting to just run and yell into his fists because Jihoon just made him feel this way again, dismissing the fact that they’re really going back from the beginning.

 

_________________________________

 

The days went by like blur, 3 days in, Guanlin has been doing the same thing over and over but the fact that Jihoon is still not initiating a conversatio with him was making Guanlin frustrated because his time here was limited and he didn’t want to waste it. _His time was luxurious._

So this was the day Guanlin opted to change that. He needed to get to know Jihoon more, _despite the fact that he literally knows everything_ from Jihoon from before, but he needed to know him more, make memories with him and just spend time with him.

Today, was the day, Guanlin didn’t make a coffee for Jihoon. So it wasn’t a quite shocking when Jihoon approaches Guanlin, fidgeting with his fingers with his lips pursed.

“Guanlin. Where’s my coffee?” Jihoon mumbles, peeking to Guanlin’s cubicle, and here’s Guanlin pretending to do _his memo_ even though the real intention was really this. His plan was going well. What a genius he is.

He turns around in his chair, an apologetic smile on his lips as he claps his fingers together.

 _“Hyung._ I’m so sorry. I got busy and I just finished my memo right now. The.. coffee station is closed now though, but if only I can still make coffee for you, I will, but how?” Guanlin asked, his lower tier jutting out.

He sees Jihoon’s squinting his eyes, looking upwards before he grabs Guanlin’s wrist.

_“I know a place. Come on.”_

Here they were, sitting in front of each other in a café where _they literally spend_ their dates before. Guanlin couldn’t help but feel nostalgic again and he wills his heart to calm down and stop hurting because this wasn’t the time to get emo.

As soon as their coffee was served. He took Jihoon’s cup, grabbing the extra creamer and tearing it, pouring it in the cup, and adding a bit more sugar, stirring it with the given straw before he gives it to Jihoon.

 _“Here you go.”_ Guanlin smiles, propping his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand.

“I.. don’t know what’s yours?” Jihoon hesitated, grabbing Guanlin’s cup and he purses his lips.

Guanlin laughs, shaking his head. _“I don’t like coffee._ That’s not coffee hyung. That’s hot chocolate.”

“Oh.” Jihoon answers, blinking onto the cup as if he just remembered something and Guanlin suddenly gazed deeply into Jihoon. _Remember me. Please remember me. Hello. Remember your ex fiance. Hello._

“Oh.” Jihoon shrugged before he looks at Guanlin and Guanlin sighs in defeat, slumping back on his seat.

“I like my hot chocolate with extra sugar and added marshmallows. With chocolate syrup.” Guanlin retorts, placing his palm over his face, nearly sobbing over his sleeves because when will Park Jihoon remember him.

Jihoon looked at him with a judging gaze, his eyebrows scrunching heavily. “No way.”

“Yes way.” Guanlin corrected him, a big forced grin on his lips which Jihoon bursted laughing.

 _“You look like a fish.”_ Jihoon said, and Guanlin remembered the exact same words Jihoon just said when they first met, when Guanlin was face palming in humiliation because he thought Jihoon can’t shoot a basketball on the hoop, but boy was he _wrong._

“That’s how Daniel exactly likes his drink!” Jihoon eagerly exclaimed, clapping his hands as if he was a kid and Guanlin wanted to roll his eyes because _yeah, daniel, whatever._

“Oh about you and Daniel hyung. When did you two get together?” Guanlin asks, twirling the spoon in his mug.

“We got together on the 24th of December.” Jihoon eagerly states, nearly bouncing happily on his seat.

Guanlin’s unhealed heart was yet again, broken into billions of shattered pieces. The same exact day, huh? Wow the universe hates him a lot. Like, a lot.

“How did it go?” Guanlin asked, despite his chest was squeezing heavily in his system, opting to just drink the snarky remarks he wanted to give.

“He gave me a huge bouquet of flowers! He also made me walk into the the office with everyone holding a banner of his messages to me. It was so cute.” Jihoon nodded.

 _Seems very familiar._ Guanlin concluded in his thoughts before he crossed his feet under the table, urging Jihoon to continue.

“How about you? Don’t you got a lover?” Jihoon asks, licking his lips happily at the taste of his favorite coffee.

Guanlin almost spitted his drink again, and he couldn’t just say _hey, my lover just got robbed off from me, sounds nice?_

“What’s with that look. I mean, despite that you look like a fish, you’re good-looking. Most of the girls in my cubicle even gossip about you.” Jihoon whispers, leaning closer to Guanlin as he nudged Guanlin’s head with his finger.

 _How dumber can you get, really._ Guanlin sighed again, despite the fact that there was this fake as fuck smile in his face.

“If I wasn’t even married right now. I’d definitely smash on you. Unless you’re straight.” Jihoon added the last statement in realization.

“Nah. I’m pretty much neutral. “ Guanlin added, blinking at his hot chocolate, now uninterested to even drink it.

A phone ringtone went off and Guanlin remembered the same exact tone that Jihoon uses. The kakao talk cute ringtone that Guanlin wants to shake his butt to.

“Hello baby? Oh yes. Is it? Oh shoot. I’ll be there. Aight, see ya later. I love you too.” Jihoon chuckles on the other end and Guanlin already knows it Daniel.

“Guanlin. It was so nice talking to you, but my baby called for me for dinner. I enjoyed the drink. Guess I’ll see you sooner?” Jihoon stood up, fixing his clothes which Guanlin nodded to.

“Yes hyung. I’ll see you sooner. Take care. Don’t forget to zip up your jacket. It’s cold outside.” Guanlin added, standing up as he helps Jihoon zip up his jacket and Jihoon’s face showed that he was shocked yet again.

“Okay? Thanks Linlin! I’ll go now, bye!” Jihoon skips off just like that and Guanlin retired back from his seat. Reaching out for his phone because he finally had a phone thanks to Bae Jinyoung and as it was definitely his lucky day when he finds the napkin with Jihoon’s number on it.

 

_I know it’s hard, but I’m willing to go back from zero with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Chapter will be updated sooner! Hang in there and sit back and listen to sad songs.. or maybe not because it's New Year's Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 would be updated in a few hours or so! Thanks for reading! Kindly leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
